Into the world of Hetalia! Reader Insert
by awesomepasta
Summary: You try to make a portal, however, sadly it malfunctions. You end up traveling back in time, and end up entering the world of Hetalia. What will you do in the crazy world? (Romance enters later in the story.) Rewriting and adding chapters. HIATUS WRITERS BLOCK
1. The beginning of a great adventure

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, and basically almost everything in this story. I am new to fanfiction and this is my very first fanfiction.! **

It was your typical summer afternoon in (insert country), the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and you were trying to make a portal in your garage, well, maybe your life was not the same as the averaged girl your age. You were known as the nerdy otaku of your school, you love anime but, most of all, Hetalia Axis Powers.

Your POV

"There! It's finished!" I exclaim triumphantly. I set down my tools and wipe off the sweat that had collected on my forehead then I sit down on the garage's cool floor. I glance over to the portal. "Well, that's not going anywhere." I say nonchalantly.

The portal started to spin, shake and the image of a field of flowers can be seen inside. Suddenly there was a blinding light, and an explosion, I leap to the power outlet in efforts to unplug the portal.

Too late.

I awaken in a field of flowers however, I realize one really big thing, I was chibi sized, wore a (insert color) maid dress, I look around and it looked like I was in the world of Hetalia! I realize, that I had a silver bracelet that has engraving in it, it said (insert country name). I glance around half scared and the other excited. I hear a voice, and I see a figure running towards me from a distance. It sounds like Chibitalia?

Standing in front of me was no other then the gender neutral Chibitalia. I am restraining myself not to fangirl and hug the crap outta the adorable little guy...I have a feeling that if I do, it will really mess things up. He runs up to me, half excited, half utterly terrified. "Ciao, (country name)! It's been awhile since I've seen you... but...um...how did you manage to do that?" He chimes.

"W-what?" I say, utterly confused.

"You just appeared out of thin air! "Chibitalia said.

"Uh...yeah...it's… um...n-new-country-travel...?" I stutter.

"Oh, okay!" Wow, he is really is cute, but boy was the little guy gullible.

"I suppose you're here to see Mr. Austria?"

"Uh...I...," you mutter.

"Come on! I think he is worried!" Chibitalia exclaims as she grabs onto my wrist.

TIME SKIP! ~

"Where am I?" I asked obliviously.

"We are in Mr. Austria's house." Chibitalia answers, with a very concerned look on his face.

"How did I get here?" I massage my head, I have a terrible migraine.

"W-well (country name)" Chibitalia stuttered. "You came here using that new country travel thing...talked to me for a few minutes. Are you sure that you are ok?"

I felt really bad for lying to the poor kid, but...I absolutely _need_ to do it. "R-Really...? But, I really don't remember anything."

"(Insert country name)! It is time for your (instrument) lesson. Come down to the piano room immediately." Austria called.

"I am Coming!" I put down my bag, then I quick grab my (instrument) (unless if you play a really big instrument like a tuba, or a piano) that was on the edge of a nearby couch. "See you later, Chibitalia!"I call out.

"How could I ever return home? The portal is at my house, and I doubt that the phone in my pocket would work either." I think to myself. I sigh huffily and gaze over to the painting lined halls, sure enough, there is the exact same picture of Austria… with a mustache. I snicker a little and continue my journey through the halls.

A few minutes later, I reach the end of the hallway, I open the door to the room; I see a grand piano accompanied by a plethora of sheet music, and a music stand. There was a simple chair next to a music stand.

"Good evening, (Insert country name), please put your instrument together so we can get on with the lesson." Austria says stoically.

"Right." I say as put together my (Instrument). I feel like there was something, or someone watching me. I hear a faint, "kesesesese," and, "Shut up, he's going to hear us." I immediately stop assembling my (Instrument).

Austria's POV

"I vonder vhat those idiots vant?" I open the closet door, only to find Prussia, Spain, and France in my closet, with grins plastered on their faces… Mein gott…

"Kesesesese! HAPPY AWESOME BIRTHDAY!" Prussia exclaims as he and his friends gruffly drag me out of the room.

"You idiots, it's _NOT _my birthday, vhat makes you think that?!" I scream. "(Insert name), please, go play outside with Chibitalia, and Holy Rome, you can take the day off."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be very much appreciated!**


	2. Hide and seek

**Like I said in the first chapter, I don't own Hetalia!(btw you are the same age as Chibitalia right now in the story.)Sorry if the characters are out of character.**

**Your POV**

"It is about 4:00 in the evening" I say as I look at the clock,and put my (instrument) in my room and then I head outside to play with Chibitalia and Holy Rome. I amble down the hallway, I see Chibitalia, and Holy Rome, and then I run up to them.

"Have you finished your (instrument) lesson? Do you want to play?" Chibitalia chirped.

"Sure! What do you want to do?" I reply happily.

"How about hide and seek?" Holy Rome asks nervously.

"That sounds like fun!" Chibitalia says.

"I will seek first, if that's ok with you two." Holy Rome says.

"Sure!" I smile.

"I'll start counting." Holy Rome says with a slight smile.

I take off running and take off to the garden with the woodsy area in the back, and then I head to a nearby tree. As I got deeper into the forest I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Ohonhonhonhon…"The voice said behind me.

I look behind my shoulder, only to see a perverted Frenchman behind me. My eyes widen, I have no choice but to run, and yell for help. I sprint as fast as I can but, he catches up to me.

"Someone HELP ME!" I scream, desperately trying to be saved. He grabs me, and then puts his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet now, Mon petite. Ohonhonhon." France says as he runs his hands in my (hair color) hair.

**Holy Rome's POV**

"Chibitalia, do you happen to know where (insert name is hiding?)" I asked.

"No, but I think she head off toward the forest." Chibitalia says as she continued looking for (insert name).

"Someone HELP ME!"(Insert name) shrieks.

"Did you hear that?! I think that was (insert name) crying out for help. I think it's coming from the forest. Let's go look." I say.

"Wait! I think we should get Mr. Austria or Miss. Hungary." Chibitalia says.

"That's a good idea, Chibitalia. Come on, let's go get Miss. Hungary, Austria is probably busy with his music." I say as the two of us run into the mansion to find Hungary.

"Excuse me, Hungary," I say frantically.

"Ja, what do you need?" Hungary says with a smile.

"W-well, we were playing hide and seek with (insert name), but we can't find her, Chibitalia says that she may have run off into the forest. We heard her cry out for help. Could you please help us?" I say shyly.

"I think I know who's behind this." Hungary says darkly as she goes to grab her frying pan, she marches over to the door, and slams it shut with force.

**Hungary's POV**

"That perverted Frenchman better not have done anything to (insert name)." I grumble as I walk down the overgrown forest path.

"Let go of me!" (Insert name) says, struggling to free herself from France's grip.

I throw my frying pan directly at France while being careful not to hit (insert name), I knock him out cold, then (insert name) quite literally flies into my arms, she is just too cute.

"Thank you for saving me!" (Insert name) says while snuggling into my arms.

I walk back to the mansion with (insert name) sleeping in my arms. I get to the mansion and walk over to (insert name's) room. I set her down on her bed, and then I quietly close the door.

"Is (Insert Name) ok?" Holy Rome asks while looking up at me.

"Ja she is just tired that's all." I say, "Just leave her alone for today."

"Ok, thank you." Holy Rome says.

"Why not go play with Italy?" I say while looking at the clock. "It's about 4:30 in the evening.

"Right," Holy Rome says as he walked over to his room.

"Is something wrong?" I say, "You look a little sad."

"N-no I am fine" He says while speeding up his stride.

"I can tell that something's upsetting him. I am not sure what." I think while wondering what possibly could have happened to upset him.

**End of Chapter!**

** I Hope you enjoyed reading this! I will try my hardest to update the story every week. Sorry if there are a lot of errors. **


	3. Training

**A/N: In case you can't tell, this is one of the chapters that I wrote while I was rewriting the series, I wanted to add some more chibi fluff! I rewrote it because I realized that my old writing was really, really horrible.**

The sunlight from the evening sun shines on my face my eyes slowly open and realize what had happened over the past day. I came into this world courtesy of a portal, and I had a near-abducted-by-France situation. I really needed to become stronger. Light bulb! I could get Hungary to train me! I smile and jump off my bed. "Hungary! Hungary!" I exclaim gleefully.

"Yes, little one, what is it?" Hungary says as she bends down for a hug.

"Could you teach me how to fight?" I request. "I want to become a strong country like you someday!" I exclaim.

"Certainly, shall we start?" She says happily.

I nod and smile in response.

"Wait here a moment and I need to go get some things that we will need." Hungary says as she grabs a training dummy and two wooden swords, one my size and one hers.

"Hey, you two, what do you think you are doing?" Austria exclaims.

"Oh, I'm just teaching her how to fight! She wants to become strong so I thought that I might as well be her mentor!" Hungary exclaims happily.

"Go ahead, then." Austria says as he turns in the direction to the piano room.

Minutes later, we get to a clearing in the forest. "Now, grip the sword like this, "she says as she grips the sword.

I make an attempt to copy the way that she holds the sword. "Like this?" I question.

"That's good! Now, be careful." She says as she a training dummy with Prussia, Spain, and France's faces drawn on it. "Try to hit the training dummy."

I cautiously grip the sword a little tighter and swing at the dummy.

SMACK

"That was good for your first try!" Hungary exclaims as she looks up at the sky. "I think we should head back home, it's getting late."

I smile and hand her my sword. "Can we start again early tomorrow?" I enthusiastically say.

"Yes, we can!" she says as we head back to the mansion.

After weeks and weeks on working on different skills, Hungary was able to help me become a stronger country.

"Now that you have mastered training, I think we should perfect the areas that you struggle in. Let's start with going on a run through the woods." Hungary exclaims. "You may want to wear these." She says as she hands me new clothes. "I wore them when I was your age!"

I smile and run my hands over the material. "I will go change." I say.

"Meet me at the clearing." Hungary says as she heads out the door.

**Time skip**

"Alright, I think you are ready to practice on your own!" Hungary exclaims.

I nod in response. "Thank you very much for teaching me!" I say.

"It was no trouble at all!" Hungary chimes happily as she exits the forest. "I will be at the house if you need anything!"

I lay down on the grass that still has the dew resting peacefully on the blades of grass, I sigh happily and rest my eyes for a moment, but the serenity breaks with a faint, "Ohonhonhon." I sit up and glare at where the voice was coming from.

"You are alone now, Oui?" France says as he tries to grab me. "You will become a French territory now, and you have no one to save you."

I pull my hand away from his grasp and equip the wooden sword. "So you want to play tough girl, non?" France says.

I sigh in response and hit him with my wooden sword. "'Ey, that 'urt!" He angrily exclaims as he massages his bruised knee. "Now you are in for it!"

I walk quickly away from the clearing back to the house, looking back a few times just to confirm that I was not being followed.

"(Insert country name), I figured that you would stay in the clearing for a while longer." Hungary questions.

"Well, France tried to kidnap me again, but I took care of that." I mutter as I fumble with my fingers.

Hungary's eyes widen with shock and happiness. "Good for you, that's wonderful!" She chirps as she hugs me.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter that I decided to squeeze in! **


	4. Goodbye?

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I really ****_really _****appreciate everyone who reads and reviews this! Arigato! WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS VERY FLUFFY!**

**TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY!**

**Your POV**

I wake up to the sound of chirping birds and I realize that something is missing… or rather someone. I get out of bed and open Holy Rome's bedroom door only to see the room empty. My eyes widen as I quietly run over to Chibitalia's room. I quietly tap on her door, and open it.

"Wake up! C-chibitalia!" Holy Rome is _Gone_!" Frantically I whisper.

"What? are you sure? Do you think we should go look for him?" Chibitalia whispered frantically.

"Yes, come on let's go." I say as I gently grab her arm and head out the door.

We run as fast as we can to the stone bridge that crosses over the creek.

"H-holy Rome" we say in unison.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you two." Holy Rome says with a guilty expression.

**Holy Rome's POV**

"I-I'm sorry," I say as I try to hold back the tears. "But I'll be going into war." I see their eyes widen with as I make the statement. "Well I hope to see you around." I say as I start to walk down the path.

"Wait please don't go!" (Insert name) exclaims.

"What will we do without you?!" Chibitalia cries while grabbing my arm.

I flinch, and blush at the sudden closeness, as I feel a small tear run down my cheek.

"Here take this, and maybe you won't forget me," Chibitalia says while handing me her deck brush.

**Your POV**

"Here take this!" I say as I hand Holy Rome my (item of importance). "It's very important so please take good care of it."

"Thank you! I am truly grateful" Holy Rome says As he pecks us both on the cheek "When this war ends, I promise I will come and visit you two." He says as he heads down the path.

"Please be careful!" I call out as I wave to him.

"Try not to get sick" Chibitalia cries as she waves farewell.

"Thank you, I will!" Holy Rome says.

And so… Holy Rome throws himself into a very,_ very_ long, and violent war.

Days, weeks, months, and eventually a full year has passed since Holy Rome's departure. Over the past year I have been able to become a much more powerful nation.

As I gaze out into the night sky on a calm summer night. I look at Chibitalia who was sitting next to me.

"It's been awfully quiet since Holy Rome had left hasn't it?" I say as I look up into the night sky.

"Yes it has been. I hope he is ok." Chibitalia says with sad smile.

A small flash of light passes over our heads. I smile. "Hey look it's a shooting star, hurry make a wish! Don't tell me your wish or it will not come true." I say with a wink. "I want to see Holy Rome," I say to myself.

**TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY **

As I wake up the next day, I hear an oddly familiar tune.

"Hey, Hey Papa can I have some wine? Hey, hey mama, hey hey mama, I can't forget the taste of that Bolognese I ate before. Draw a circle there's the Earth, Draw a circle there's the Earth, Draw a circle there's the Earth, I am Italy! Ah, a fabulous world can be seen with a single stroke of a paintbrush…" Italy sings.

Hungary, Austria, and I peek from the corner to see why Italy was singing.

"And now we have a toast with our boots!" Italy says as his voice drops.

Hungary and Austria gasp because they thought that Italy was a guy.

"Hetalia!"Italy sings. "Wow my voice is changing! I am starting to sound like a boy!" Italy exclaims.

"Good for you! I am so proud of you!" Hungary says as she gives Italy a hug.

I look down at my body only to see that I have had a major growth spurt. I looked considerably older.

"It's amazing what can happen overnight." I giggle as I look at Austria's stressed expression.

**Austria's POV**

"Mien gott, what is this world coming to." I say as I massage my forehead.

**End of chapter!**

**A/N: I hope it was not cliché or had grammatical errors! I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers (and basically everything in this story)! I am so sorry I updated the story late! I just got a new computer so I had to transfer my work onto the other computer, and then I had to download everything again.**

**Sayonara! **


	5. Gone?

**A/N: This chapter is kind of sad, but it is short. Sorry if it's OOC.**

After the previous day's incident, Italy was given some gender appropriate clothes, and you were delivering another letter, expecting no reply, but hoping that somehow, he would read the letter.

**YOUR POV **

"Ve! Cheer up, (Insert country name)!" Italy chirps happily.

I look up and giggle a little. "Thank you." I gaze up the weathered path and see a familiar face… an all _too _familiar face.

"It's big brother France, and he is hurt! " Italy exclaims as he runs towards France.

I follow him down the path and run up to France. "France, what happened to you?" I question as I glance at his scrapes and bruises.

"The Holy Roman Empire is," France says shakily, "no more."

"What do you mean?" I question as I fear the worst.

"I mean that he is _gone_." France says sternly. "I had to disperse of him, for your sake, I just did not trust him."

My eyes slowly tear up, as my mouth gapes slightly lost for words, I recollect on the past memories, but the one that was strongest… is the kiss that he had given me. "Y-You…Monster!" I exclaim as I hastily wipe the tears away. I swiftly run up the path and through the woods as if trying to run back to the past, and away from the sadness.

After a few more minutes of running, I reach Austria's mansion and open the doors.

"(Insert Country Name), are you here to leave me too?" Austria questions sadly. "I give you and your country freedom."

"But, Austria, you don't have too-"I say as he cuts my sentence off.

"No, please, just go, you are a strong country, you have grown so much, and you can fend off others on your own." Austria says.

My eyes widen with sadness. I sigh sadly once again and walk down the road, this time, heading off into my country, ignoring the bitter feeling of loneliness pecking at my heart. The melancholy overwhelms me as I take in the loneliness.

**Time skip **

After reaching the border of my country, I gaze up at a house, as I scanned over it, I could concur that it was abandoned even though the house seemed to be in good condition. Though engraved on a small gold plaque, are the words, "Home of (Insert Country name)." I push the door and walk into my new-found home.

I glimpse around the rooms, after a while, I close the door and sit on the chair by the window, and exhale loudly.

For some reason, Holy Rome did not feel to be 'gone.'

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! :3 Reviews would be nice, but you don't have to. **


	6. World conference

**A/N: I had no idea on what to write next, sorry for the shorter chapter. I will try not to do too many big time skips. Thanks for all the views and reviews! Happy Holidays!**

**Your POV**

Several years passed, but, today is no _ordinary_ day. Today is my very first world conference!

RING RING RING!

I punch my alarm clock and slowly wake up. I yawn and stretch, I reach into my closet and pull out a simple (color) dress and get changed. After a few minutes, I head out the hotel door, and walk to the meeting. I walk down the hall and slowly open the door only to see a full out brawl. I smile an awkward smile.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Germany exclaims as he slams his hand down on a stack of papers.

Britain and France stop chocking each other to death and everyone immediately stops fighting only to look at me.

"H-hello I am (Insert country name); it's nice to meet you all." My face blushes a bright crimson at all the attention. "Um, has the meeting started yet?" I question sheepishly.

"No we were just about to start, just have a seat anywhere you can find." Germany says as he sits down.

There is one seat open; unfortunately, the one seat that I see is next to France. Whoopee.

I walk over to the open seat and smile slightly, as I take my seat

"Ohonhonhon, You used to be such a tiny little thing when you were younger." France says with a perverted smile.

I sigh and smack him on the head lightly. "I never liked you, and if it was not for Hungary coming to rescue me, who knows what could have happened." I shudder as I recall the memory.

**FLASHBACK **

"Let go me!" I exclaimed. "Someone HELP ME!"

"Ohonhonhon quiet now mon petite" France said while running his hands through my hair behind me.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yo, you are (Insert Country Name) the new girl right?" America asks.

"Yes, I am." I reply. "Do you need anything?"

"Are you going to join the Axis or the Allies?" America questions.

"What?!" I say with shock.

"Ve! You should join the Axis (Insert Country Name)." Italy chirped.

"Dude you should totally join the Allies!" America exclaims.

"AXIS"

"ALLIES"

"AXIS"

"ALLIES"

"Ve! (Insert Country Name) I don't want to fight you!" Italy exclaims.

"Aw, come on! It would be awesome if you could join the allies!" America exclaims.

I have never had people fighting over me so naturally, I start to blush. "I have been friends with Italy for a very long time, so I think I will side with the Axis." I say with a slight smile as I sit down, "I hope you understand, America."

"Really, (Insert country Name)?!" Italy hugs me, while almost knocking me down.

**End of Chapter!**

**A/N: Aw don't you feel loved? You were being fought over :3. Sorry if you like the Allies better, but I have plan! Dun dun dun. **


	7. Training with the Axis!

**A/N: I Own Nothing! Sorry that I could not update the story earlier! I was on vacation! I would like to have a shout out for a few people! Thanks SO much for all the reviews ****Harley Quinn 577, Dangerouspop, MikatsuX****, and the three guests: ****Gbpackers, Crazy Otaku, and Guest****. Thanks so much! All the reviews gave me the inspiration to write! I also want to thank my amazing friend who I share this account with! She helped me a lot over all, and she gave me a lot of motivation! Anyway! Enjoy the long anticipated chapter! (Also sorry if you are not athletic, just pretend that you are!)**

Early the next morning, I get a phone call from Italy, I thought that it was odd that he decided to call me this early in the morning, but I just answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Ve, it's Italy, Germany wants you to join us in our training because you are part of the Axis. Can you come?" Italy asks.

"Oh, yeah I can!" I reply happily.

"That's-a great see you soon bella!" Italy chirps as he hangs up the phone.

I quickly fix up my hair and get changed into (insert outfit), then grab a water bottle on my way out.

**AFTER YOU GET TO GERMANY'S HOUSE**

"Sorry I am late!" I exclaim as I jog into the field. "I did not know about this until last minute!"

"It's ok, as long as you are here, let's start training." Germany says as he glances over. "But could you do me a favor?" He blushes.

"Oh, yeah I can." I smile. "What do you need?"

"Help me find Italy, he constantly skips out on training. Usually, I can find him. " Germany says as he rubs he forehead.

"Sure, I have a feeling I know where he is hiding." I say. "All you usually need is a bowl of pasta, and then he usually comes out from his hiding spot to eat the pasta or you could bribe him that works too. But I will go find him." I say as I walk off to find Italy.

**Le Time Skip!**

"Italy? Where are you? ~" I call out while looking around. I hear a rustling noise nearby; I walk over to the bush and reach inside the shrubbery. "Ah HA! I found you!"

"Aaah! No "(Insert country name)! Please don't take me back to Germany! I don't want to train!" Italy pleads while he flails his arms around.

"What if I give you pasta? Then will you come and train with us?" I say while smirking confidently.

Italy's eyes immediately light up with joy. "Ve! Ok I will come!" He exclaims.

**Several minutes later!**

"Count off!" Germany exclaims.

"Uno." Italy says while imagining about the bribe of pasta after the training session.

"Ni." Japan says.

"Three." I awkwardly say while wondering if their training sessions were always like this.

"Gut, it's time to start our training." Germany says with a stoic expression. "Let's all run 10 laps around the field, and then when you are finished with that stretch until the last person completes the task.

Italy looks at me devastated." Don't worry! You'll survive! Think of the pasta!" I say while smiling a fake smile.

After the 8th lap around the track, Germany is just about several feet in front of me, Japan is lingering behind, and Italy was only on his 3rd lap. I decide to give him a few words to motivate him to go faster.

"Italy! It's almost lunch time! You better hurry up or you will miss lunch!" I exclaim as I continue to run. I glimpse over my shoulder to see Italy quickly sprinting until he is a little behind Japan, matching his pace. I look back up front and decide to sprint for the finish. I smirk as I inch past Germany. Germany smirks back, and then he picks up his pace as well. Soon, it was an all-out race to see will be victorious.

You put your hands on your knees and eventually manage to say. "Hey, Germany."

"Ja?" He replies.

"Who won?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Germany says as he takes a swig from his water bottle.

"Then, let's leave it as a tie then." I giggle as I take a drink from my water bottle.

"KESESESESE! West, Is she your _girlfriend_?" An albino man exclaims while putting his hand on Germany's shoulder.

"Nien, Bruder, she is a new member of the Axis." Germany says while he blushes a little. "Prussia, this is (Insert country name). (Insert Country name)This is Prussia."

"Hey I remember you! You burst in on my (instrument) lesson thinking that it was Austria's birthday!" I say trying to prevent myself from laughing." And what made you think it was Austria's birthday?"

"The awesome me was bored!" Prussia exclaims."Kesesesese!"

"That explains it." I say.

"Ve, come on, (Insert Country Name) let's go get pasta!" Italy exclaims while tugging at my wrist.

"Ok! See you later! I promised Italy some pasta after we trained!" I say as I wave.

**Prussia's POV**

"Kesesese I know you like her, don't you west?" I say as I grin mischievously.

"Nien, I do not, Bruder." Germany says while he turns away and blushes.

"Oh, come on! You can tell me! I'm your awesome big brother! ~" I say as I sling my arm playfully around his neck.

"Nien, I will not." Germany sighs.

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Please!"

"_NO!_"

_"PLEEEEEEASE, West!"_

"Fine, only because I know you are going to bother me forever if I don't tell you." Germany sighs. "Ok, Maybe… Just a little."

**A/N: There is your answer for the crazy ending in the first chapter! **

**A bored Prussia + Austria= some crazy disaster that usually annoys Austria and or Prussia possibly getting hit in the head with a flying frying pan.**

**My plan is slowly revealing! ****_Dun dun dun!_**

**PS. Try saying flying frying pan 5 times fast! **


	8. Deserted Island Fun!

**A/N: Yay! Early update! I own absolutely nothing. I looked away for an hour or two then BAM! I had more reviews! I was so happy that I managed to resist reading Homestuck for a while, and worked on my fanfiction! YAY!( In case you don't know, the fifth season of Hetalia is coming out on ****January 25****th****!)**

**Your POV**

Somehow, I don't remember why or how, but we are all stranded on a tropical deserted island, along with the Allies who are elsewhere. We had decided earlier to make a campsite on a beach with a cliff that towers at least ten feet overhead.

"Ve! Look, Germany I found a crab!" Italy exclaims happily while he jumps in the water.

"That's good, just try not to get it stuck in your hair again." Germany says while he looks up from making an SOS sign in the sand.

"Doitsu san. I found some fruit." Japan says while he puts several tropical fruits and coconuts down near the camp site.

"Whoa! That's a lot of fruit, where did you find all of it?" I exclaim as I look at the pile of assorted fruits.

"There's a lot over there" Japan says while he points off to the distance.

I smile slightly as the balmy tropical breeze wafts through my (hair length) (hair color) hair. "I think I'll go look for a source of fresh water." I say as I stand up and stretch. "I will be back in little while. I am pretty sure there should be a way to get up the cliff elsewhere. "

**Time skip!**

I walk through the over grown forest and see an opening in the trees I cautiously and curiously peer out into the small lake that seems to be teeming with life, along with a few tents. I gaze out in the lake when the serenity is broken by arguing.

"There is no way in the world that I am going to sleep with the frog!"

"Ohonhonhonhon you know you want to, Angleterre. Just admit it."

"I do _NOT_"

"Ufufu it doesn't matter because everyone will become one with me, da?"

"Aiya! Don't say that aru!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

I slowly walk away but my efforts to walk away quietly when my efforts were ruined by a loud snap of a tree branch. My eyes widen as the Allies' eyes direct towards me.

The chase was on as I darted through the forest making sure that they were far behind. I run over to a clearing and sit down on a conveniently nearby rock to catch my breath.

**America's POV**

"Ah ha! I found you! (Insert country name!" I exclaim as I run up to her.

(Insert country name's) eyes immediately widen as she takes off running.

"Hey come back!" I exclaim as I run after her.

**Your POV**

Eventually, the rest of the Allies began chasing me until I eventually got to the cliff that towered above the campsite. I look down; it's only a ten feet drop, there is no _harm_ in jumping. Besides it's the only way besides surrendering. I close my eyes and leap of the cliff side hoping that nothing bad will happen.

Falling…

Falling…

Caught?

I open my eyes slightly, and realize that I was caught by Germany. I laugh nervously, "Thank you."

**Le time skip :3 **

The fire crackles and glows brightly as the four of us sit around the fire while eating some of the fruit that Japan had collected earlier today. A nearby bush starts to rustle and five men pop out.

"It seems that they're here." Germany says while he stands up.

"Hai, I agree." Japan says as he stands up as well.

"Yup" I say as I sigh.

"Say What? ~" Italy questions obliviously.

"Ha ha ha ha! Listen to me in my total hero voice guys!" America exclaims. "China! I choose you!"

China immediately leaps down from the from the cliff with a wok in his hand ,then knocks three out of the four in matter ofseconds of us leaving Italy frantically waving his white flag.

"Please don't hit me! I'm begging you!" Italy frantically says whilst he waves his white flag.

"Great! We caught 'em all!" America says while he jumps of the cliff.

"Waaaaah! Stop walking!" Italy says while he waves his white flag. "I surrender!"

Suddenly, a man arises from the sea and sings.

"Listen as I tell you what hell would be.

To begin with all the cooks would be British.

The police would all be German.

The engineering would fall to the French.

Your lover unfortunately would be Swiss.

And All Bankers would be from Italy!" The man says as he disappears back into the sea.

"Ha ha ha ha! RUN AWAY!" America says while he and the other Allies flee into the bushes.

"What the heck was that?" Japan inquires as he rubs his head.

"Well that was very strange." I say while looking into the sea once again.

"Grandpa Rome." Italy whispers wistfully.

**Time skip to the next morning**

I smell smoke and slowly arise from my slumber. I yawn and look at Germany. "Good morning, Germany," I say while stretching and dusting of the sand that had gotten on my clothes.

"Good morning." Germany says while he pokes the fire with a stick. "Oh, did you ever find a source of fresh water?"

"Well, I found one, but its right by the Allies' camp. They saw me so then the chased me to the cliff." I say. "That's why I jumped off the cliff. Oh, thank you for catching me yesterday."

"Ah, I see, so that's why you jumped." Germany says.

I giggle a little. "I hope we can get off this island soon."

"Ja." Germany replies while he smiles slightly.

**A/N: I have decided to make this segment of the story into separate chapters because I did not want to make too long of a chapter! (There are probably going to be two to three chapters of this) I will update it as soon as I can! Happy New Year!**


	9. More deserted island fun!

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I had to get caught up on school. D: **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! **

**Your POV**

"Herro, (Insert name), would you rike to try some coconut?" Japan says as he holds up a coconut.

"Yes please." I say as I watch Italy frolic about in the ocean. I look back at Japan to watch him swing his katana up to slice the coconut. The coconut breaks into two even pieces.

"I have not tried a coconut, have you?" Japan says as he picks up a half.

"No I have not." I say as I pick up the other half. I take a bit out of the coconut.

"I don't reary rike it that much." Japan says as he puts his half of the coconut down.

"Yeah, I don't like it that much either." I reply as I toss my coconut shell aside.

**Germany's POV**

My heart pounds and I feel the bitter feeling of jealousy makes my face flush a bright crimson. Is this what love feels like?

"Germany, are you ok? You look a little red." (Insert Country Name) asks as she looks at me with a concerned expression.

"Ja, I am ok." I say as I look away. "I am just a bit thirsty, that's all."

"We could look for some water if you want, I am thirsty too." She says as she stretches.

"Ja, that sounds good." I say as I stand up. "Where was the lake that you had found earlier?"

"I can show you where I found the lake, follow me." She says as she grabs my hand.

I blush and walk away with her. She drags me to an area where the cliff had given away.

"All we have to do is climb this then go straight for a while." (Insert Country Name) says as she climbs the cliff.

"Ja." I say as I climb the cliff.

Eventually we reach the lake that she had found. I take a drink from the water. "Thank you (Insert Country Name)." I say as I wipe my mouth.

"Ohonhonhon what are you two lovebirds doing ~" France says while he peeks over our shoulders.

"What do you mean, France? We are not lovebirds." I say as I run my hands through my hair.

"Ohonhon, Prussia told me that you two where together ~." France says while he smirks slyly.

"Nien we are not." I say as I glare at him. "Come on, (Insert country name) I think we should head back."

"Oh ok." (Insert country name) says as she follows me back to the campsite.

**The next night…**

**America's POV**

"I think they are here." Germany says while he stands up.

"Hai, I agree." Japan says.

"This is starting to get a bit cliché." (Insert Country Name) says while she shrugs.

"Say what ~?" Italy says obviously while he glances up the cliff side.

"Hahahahaha! We may had been interrupted last time, but this time we won't fail!" I exclaim. "China! I choose you!" I watch China jump down the cliff side with his wok in hand and within a matter of seconds, he knocks three of the four of them out.

"Eeeek! Please don't hit me! I am begging you!" Italy exclaims, while he waves his white flag.

"Great we caught 'em all!" I exclaim as I leap down the cliff side. "The hero is always victorious!"

"Aaah! Please don't hit me! See, I am waving a white flag!" Italy exclaims as he waves his flag.

Yet again, a man arises from the sea to sing. It is the same man, only he was on a boat along with many other ancient nations.

"Listen now as I tell you what heaven would be. ~

All the cooks would be French,

The police would all be British obviously. ~

Engineers would be German,

The bankers would be from Switzerland.

And of course your lover would naturally be Italian!

Yahoo ~"

Thirty seconds of silence pass by, everyone was pondering if the sight that they had just seen was an illusion or if everyone had hallucinated.

"More running away!" I exclaim as I take off in a sprint.

**Japan's POV**

"Who was that?" I question as I gaze out into the ocean. "We all heard a man singing, right?"

"Yeah, I think we all saw him." (Insert Country Name) says while she looks out into the ocean as well.

"Ja, I think we all did." Germany says as he tends to the fire.

"That was very strange" (Insert Country Name) says while she yawns.

"Grandpa Rome. ~" Italy wistfully says while he drifts into a world of pleasant dreams and a restful slumber.

**The next morning...**

**Your POV**

I awaken the next morning to the sun rise, and the faint aroma of smoke.

"Good morning, Germany." I say as I gaze off into the sunset.

"Good morning, (Insert Country Name)." Germany says as he adds wood to the fire.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the wait and the slightly shorter chapter. (Stupid school) Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them and they give me encouragement to write! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. I have been a little lazy on writing; however, I had realized that I had not uploaded a recent chapter of this fanfiction, so here you go! :3 **

**Your POV**

My alarm clock blares loudly, I throw it against the wall with great force, it clashes with the ground with a loud, "THUMP". I yawn and stretch and soak in the comfort of my fluffy bed. We had been able to get off the island, along with the Allies. However the way we did still made me giggle just thinking about it.

**Flash back! **

I gaze over into the deep blue ocean and see… a boat? "Hey, I think I see something!" I call out.

"Really, (Insert Country Name), what is it?" Germany says as he looks of into the distance.

"Doitsu san. I think it's a boat." Japan says.

"Ve! Maybe we can get off this island!" Italy chirps.

I smile. "Hey it is heading towards the island! Come on! Maybe they saw the fire!" I exclaim.

The four of us grab what little belongings that we had acquired and run towards the boat. We halt for a moment, to see a dock with a ship full of tourists exiting the ship. All of our mouths hang open; we really should have explored the island.

**End of Flash back!**

It is time for yet another World Conference. I shower, brush, and dress into a simple (Insert favorite color) dress. I head out the door. The cool breeze sifts through my (Insert hair length), (Insert hair color) hair. After about ten minutes of walking, I come to the meeting hall. I push open the double doors. Like the previous meeting, everyone is quarreling about the most pointless topic _ever_…

Who is the best country?

I sigh irately and gaze over to the sanest person here. I pull up a nearby chair next to him. "Hello, Germany." I say as I sigh.

"Hello, (Insert name)." Germany replies.

"Oh, when is the next training session?" I ask.

"Ah, it's tomorrow four o clock in the evening." Germany says. "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

"Ah, thank you!" I say as I smile.

**~Lazy time skip. **

The phone starts to blare (Insert favorite song.) I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I say.

"Hello (Insert country name) it's me, your boss!" My boss friendlily exclaims.

"Oh, hello, how are you doing?" I say.

"I am doing alright. I assume you are doing fine as well." She says.

"I am thank you." I say. "Is there any particular reason you called?"

"Well, you see, I have been getting along with England's boss, and we have decided that you two should get to know each other so we can possibly make an alliance.

"Sure, what time?" I say. "I have something arranged at four o clock."

"We were considering scheduling a get-together around eleven o clock." She says. "Does that work?"

"Yes it does" I reply happily. "I look forward to it."

"Great! I will see you tomorrow!" She replies.

"Have a good day." I say.

"You too, see you tomorrow." She replies happily as she hangs up the phone.

I plug my phone in the outlet and prepare for the following day's events.

**Time skip!**

I walk up the path lined with red roses leading up to a nice looking mansion. I ring the doorbell; the sound resonates throughout the house.

England opens the door. "Hello, (Insert country Name)! Come on in!" England says as he welcomes me into his home.

"Good afternoon, England how are you?" I ask as I hang up my coat on a coat rack.

"I am doing fine, love, and you?" He says.

"Fine." I reply as I smile at his politeness.

"Would you care for some tea?" He asks sheepishly.

"That would be nice, thank you." I reply as I grin.

The two of us brew some tea, pour it into two teacups, and add our preferred mixture of sugar, cream, honey, and ginger. We sit down and drink our beverages.

**England's POV **

I sip my tea and glance over to (Insert Country Name), happily sipping her tea. I glance over to my kitchen as the timer started to ring. "One moment please." I say to (Insert Country name.) I cautiously walk over to the kitchen half expecting an explosion. I open the stove. Thick black smoke piles out as I try to set the pan.

The smoke clears as I glance over to the scones. They are charred black as charcoal. I frown as I pick up the pitiful scones and put them onto a platter. I walk back into the room and awkwardly chuckle.

**Your POV**

I glance at the platter and view what appears to be charcoal sitting on a platter made of china. I glance over to England who appears to wish to cry and or die on the spot. I quickly try to come up of a phrase to console him with.

"E-England, it's okay." I stutter. "It doesn't look that bad. Would it make you feel better if I tried one?"

England stares in bewilderment. _No one_ has _ever_ eaten _his _food without going to the hospital because of _food poisoning_.

I gaze into his emerald green eyes, it is obvious that he is trying to hide that he would not mind if I were to eat one of his scones. I reach over to the platter and pop a scone into my mouth. The grotesque taste starts to spread throughout my mouth. I feel as if the room would start to spin and tumble about. "It's great." I mumble

England looks uneasily at me, trying to decide what to do.

**Time skip.**

The car gradually comes to a stop and I step out, still dizzy due to the 'cuisine' that England had made. I glance over to my watch as my eyes widen, I frantically grab a water bottle and a change of clothes, trying to ignore the constant dizziness pulsing at my head, I dash out the door and head for Germany's house.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
